


New Year's Kiss

by kingstoken



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: Everyone was cheering and singing, when Cas felt warm arms wrap around him from behind.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	New Year's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kameiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kameiko/gifts).



Everyone was cheering and singing, when Cas felt warm arms wrap around him from behind.

"You good?" asked Sam.

"Yes, although why humans chose this date to mark the new year is beyond me, the day after the winter solace would have made more sense to me." Sam merely chuckled in response, then he kissed his neck.

"Hey" said Dean, who stepped in front of Cas "I call dibs on Cas' first New Year's kiss."

"Based on?"

"Based on the fact that I'm awesome, and I called dibs." Sam rolled his eyes, as Dean claimed Cas' mouth with his own.


End file.
